Metroid Prime Pinball Website
The Metroid Prime Pinball Website was the official North American website for Metroid Prime Pinball. It was designed by Shane Mielke, who was also responsible for the ''Metroid Prime 2 Echoes'' Website. The site is no longer available at its original link, www.metroidprimepinball.com/launch.html, but can be accessed via an archive on Mielke's website here: http://www.shanemielke.com/archives/nintendo-metroidpinball/ When the site is first accessed, an image of Samus and the game's logo is displayed, with a link saying "ENTER SITE" in orange. Below this, it says "with extreme caution". When loading the site, a tube of pipes will appear, and fill with Morph Balls before emptying them out. The site itself contains a menu of ball tunnels, with a single ball rolling through them. A button to the right allows for the user to add up to four extra balls, which appear at the bottom of the screen in a launcher. This can either be clicked on to launch them, or they will automatically launch themselves after a few moments. There is no music on the website; only a whirring sound effect and the sounds of the pinballs moving provide audio. Main menu The main menu appears in the center, in front of a closed hatch. There is an option to close the menu above and below, which will collapse the menu so that the user can simply view the balls moving around if they wish. When all five balls are in play, the "add ball" button will be replaced with "multi ball", which will fire all five balls at one. The button will intermittently flash again when the balls loop back to the launcher. A button to the left allows the player to add their high score in the game to the official leaderboard. This button no longer works in Mielke's archive of the website. Each option in the menu opens a small window with descriptions about the game's tables, modes and other content, with short videos accompanying them. Contents Clicking on "Playfields" reveals information about some of the tables, namely the Pirate Frigate, Tallon Overworld, Phendrana Drifts and Artifact Temple. When each video is accessed, the central hatch will open and produce a Nintendo DS, showing looping gameplay clips of the respective table in action. Narrations from the Suit Voice (as provided by Lorelei King) are not heard in these clips. Clicking on "Game Mode" demonstrates Combat Mode, Clone Multiball, the Wall Jump Mini-Game and general gameplay. Pinball Weaponized covers off the Bombs, Missiles and Power Bombs that Samus can use in Combat Mode. When clicking "Multiplayer", there is only one video demonstrating Wireless Missions. A render of Samus unmorphing above the Combat Saucer is displayed below. The video here depicts the Magmoor Caverns table. The remaining clickable options mention the Nintendo DS Rumble Pak accessory that the game is packaged with, offer downloadable wallpapers and AIM icons, and link to the Metroid Prime, Metroid Fusion, Metroid: Zero Mission, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and (then forthcoming) Metroid Prime Hunters websites, none of which are still officially online. Gallery File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website Playfields.png File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website Playfields video.png File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website Game Mode.png File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website Rumble Pak.png File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website Multiplayer.png File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website - wallpaper 1.jpg|First wallpaper File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website - wallpaper 2.jpg|Second wallpaper Shane Mielke renders File:Metroid Prime Pinball website (Shane Mielke).jpg|Shane Mielke File:Metroid Prime Pinball website (Shane Mielke) 2.jpg File:Metroid Prime Pinball website (Shane Mielke) 3.jpg File:Metroid Prime Pinball website (Shane Mielke) 4.jpg File:Metroid Prime Pinball website (Shane Mielke) 5.jpg File:Metroid Prime Pinball website (Shane Mielke) 6.jpg AIM icons File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website AIM icon 1.gif File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website AIM icon 2.gif File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website AIM icon 3.gif File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website AIM icon 4.gif File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website AIM icon 5.gif File:Metroid Prime Pinball Website AIM icon 6.gif Category:Websites Category:Nintendo DS Category:Pinball